Moonlight Sonata
by Jenin
Summary: One-shot Trad DM/HP Un moment d'intimité, un moment de poésie ...


**"Moonlight Sonata"**

_**By Michi Chu (s/671718/1/MoonlightSonata)**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer :** Les persos sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire à Michi Chu ... Autrement dit, rien n'est à moi sauf la traduction._

_**Rating M** **:** slash HP/DM. Le mot "slash" signifie que cette histoire présente une relation entre 2 personnes du même sexe, ici deux hommes. Pour ceux à qui ça ne plait pas, il vous suffit de revenir en arrière._

_**Ndt : **Hey hey ... Et bien voilà ma deuxième traduction. Je suis tombée amoureuse de ce texte (d'ailleurs je ne suis pas la seule vu que ce one-shot compte 50 reviews :p ). Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, le titre de la fic est le titre d'une musique classique de Beethoven. Je vous conseille de l'écouter pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas. C'est un vrai bijou de la musique classique. En espérant que cette hisoire pleine de poésie vous plaise autant qu'à moi. Et en espérant toujours que la traduction soit fidèle au texte._

* * *

**Moonlight Sonata**

Quand il était jeune, il avait l'habitude de s'asseoir au piano et de pratiquer ses leçons, le maintien parfait et ses mains délicatement tendues. La pratique se devait d' être parfaite, et parfait il avait tâché d'être. Il n'était pas possible qu'il soit moins que parfait, ce n'était pas une option. Ainsi, il jouait le même morceau, parfois pendant des heures, règlant son jeu sur le métronome. Il exécutait parfois, on le félicitait ou le glorifiait. Beau garçon, enfant doué. Il se fichait de leurs flatteries vides, il ne jouait pas pour elles. Il le faisait pour lui. Quand il jouait, il lui semblait être transporté dans un autre monde, éloigné de la superficialité de sa réalité. La musique était magie, une magie qui le rendait vivant, aussi vrai que l'air circulant dans ses poumons et le sang pompant dans ses veines. Aussi, il s'asseyait et fermait les yeux alors que ses doigts dansaient sur l'ivoire.

Maintenant, ses mains aux doigts gracieux dansaient sur un autre type d'ivoire, mais ivoire quand même. La peau est légèrement pâle, mais pas autant que la sienne. Il était crème : chaud, doux, lisse, pur, irrésistible … Comme si quelqu'un avait fait de lui un pêcheur. Lui possédait la fraîcheur : froid, pâle, argent, fantomatique, éthéré … Juste beau comme une chose spirituelle, impossible à attraper, comme si on n'était jamais capable de le posséder.

Il n'avait aucune possession sur lui. Du moment où ils entrèrent dans la salle, leurs lèvres ne cassèrent pas le contact alors que les mains défaisaient les nœuds des cravates et les doigts trouvaient habilement leur chemin vers les boutons de leurs chemises. Leurs bouches étaient collées l'une à l'autre, brutales dans leur tendresse. Elles n'ont pas le temps pour être douces, elles n'ont pas le temps pour la finesse. Le besoin et la faim ne sont pas maîtrisées, leurs soufflant de se précipiter. Aller plus vite, encore plus vite.

Les baisers sont durs et pressant, ignorant les caresses prolongées. Ils ne sont que lèvres, dents et langues ; chauds et mouillés ; la douceur des lèvres dures et exigeantes. Ils s'embrassent en réclamant et dévorant : pincements, succions, mordillements, qui laissent des marques rouges sur la toile de soie de la peau pâle. Les doigts s'emmêlent dans la jungle de cheveux, tirant parfois, caressant souvent, posés parfois simplement.

Les vêtements tombent au sol, en un tas disgracieux alors qu'ils sont répandus négligemment par leurs propriétaires. L'air frais de la nuit s'immisçant par la fenêtre ouverte, soulevant langoureusement un voile fantomatique, la caresse de ses doigts provoquant des frissons sur la peau nue. La fraîcheur ne les tracasse ni l'un ni l'autre, perdus dans la chaleur écumante de l'éveil. Les mains rencontrent la chair, les doigts traînent, caressent, saisissent, serrent, sentent…comme un jeu. Il joue de ce jeu comme d'un instrument, et le plaisir se propage comme une musique.

Ils ne communiquent pas avec des mots, mais avec leurs êtres. La peau me prie, me touche, me goûte. Les mots peuvent dirent stop, mais les gémissements et les halètements pleurent pour plus. Les corps montrent le désir, les âmes sont remplies du besoin.

Ils ne connaissent aucune dominance ; au commencement, elle était le gain du vainqueur, la perte du captif. Ils réalisent à ce moment qu'ils n'ont rien à perdre car ils ont déjà tout abandonné pour cet instant. Maintenant, il y a seulement le désir.

Il le pousse sans douceur sur le matelas, le coinçant, immobile, délaissé, faible et vulnérable. Il y avait un temps où cela signifiait quelque chose pour lui, quand cette position de pouvoir absolu sur son rival pouvait maîtriser toute autre pulsion. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour cette puissance alors, pouvoir rabaisser sa Némésis, l'inciter à prier, supplier. Il s'était promis qu'une fois obtenu, il le rejetterait comme lui-même l'avait été par le passé. Simplement s'arrêter et le laisser là, dans un acte de cruauté justicière : laisser l'autre vouloir, demander, sans jamais l'atteindre. Et maintenant qu'il se trouve dans cette position, qu'il possède réellement cette puissance, il n'a même pas un soupçon d'une pensée de départ, sachant qu'il en avait besoin lui aussi, de ce besoin.

Et il est sombre bien qu'il soit lumière, et lui est claire alors qu'il est obscurité. Ils sont légers, obscurité et lumière se confondent, se reflétant l'un dans l'autre, pressant et caressant. Les bouches ne se quittent pas, affamées et désespérées ; les corps s'alignent, cherchant, touchant, se faisant mal. L'éveil rencontre l'éveil et le frottement est doux et tortueux.

Il se déplace au-dessus de lui comme le clair de lune, liquide et pâle. Il verse ses baisers comme la pluie argentée au-dessus des courbes de son corps, marques brûlantes de sensations chaudes et humides. Il lèche et laisse une traînée de mercure dans l'obscurité, ralentit et taquine, buvant dans le vin de l'extase des réponses.

Il pensait qu'il ne s'inquièterait pas du plaisir de l'autre. Il réalise que ce n'est plus vrai maintenant. Il n'est plus sujet de _je_, mais de _lui_. Il était aux commandes et puissant au-dessus, il n'est seulement question de lui maintenant. Les dents blanches pincent la peau sensible, fantômes de souffle sur la chair humide, refroidissant et captivant. La sensation lave comme le clair de lune, et il ressent son plaisir comme s'il était sien.

Le garçon à la chevelure foncée halète sous lui, et des soupirs parviennent à ses sens. Son torse se lève et s'abaisse sous le rythme de sa respiration, rapide, le cœur qui flotte, accélérant sous le plaisir. Il peut sentir chaque tremblement de son souffle, chaque tremblement de son cœur. Il peut sentir ses gémissements à travers sa peau.

Quand il se présente finalement, le sentiment est indescriptible. C'est la chaleur et c'est le plaisir. C'est couleurs et lumière éclatant devant ses yeux. Il semble que ce n'est pas seulement physique, bien que tout indique que oui. Les sensations cherchent à se perdre dans les plaisirs de la chair. Chaque poussée, chaque retrait, elles se rapprochent, donnent et prennent. Elles devraient être animales, elles devraient être égoïstes, mais leur contraste les font sembler belles, comme s'ils étaient … Leur danse se fait lente et sensuelle, passionnée et frénétique.

Et ils sont convoitise et ils sont passion, et ils sont pêché et ils sont salut. Il n'y a aucun amour. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'a vraiment su. En revanche, c'est attraction et tension. Ils sont ennemis bien qu'ils pourraient être amoureux, et ils sont amoureux bien qu'ils soient bientôt ennemis. Dans cette chambre aux mensonges, entre obscurité de velours et le clair de lune, entre réalité et fiction, amour et haine tourbillonnent ensemble comme passion. Et aimer est détester, et détester est aimer, jusqu'à ce que les deux soient ainsi mélangés et joints qu'il sera devenu impossible de distinguer l'un de l'autre.

La salle est remplie de la rudesse de leur affection, des bruits de noms murmurés en des soupirs amoureux, de douceur des gémissements et de soupirs. Et ils sont perdus dans une mer de sensations, comme les vagues se brisent sur la jetée à la lumière de la lune.

Vient alors le moment où ils cessent tout deux d'exister, plongeant dans les eaux translucides de l'oubli, musique culminant dans un crescendo. Ils ne sont plus deux, mais mélange de deux essences, mélangés jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne impossible de distinguer où l'un finit et où l'autre commence. Individuellement, ils n'existent plus dans ce moment, mais renaissent quand la marée revient, plus forte, les rassemblant en une entité. Dans leur accomplissement, ils se perdent, et dans l'acte de se perdre se guérissent.

Mais c'est une existence éphémère, et quand la brume laiteuse du plaisir se retire, ils sont forcés de retourner à leur impitoyable réalité. Et ils sont à nouveau séparés, complètement alors que si semblable. Tandis qu'ils se complètent, ils semblent manquer de quelque chose, de façon ou d'une autre inachevé. Doutes, craintes et insécurités ; imperfections et points faibles les font redevenir trop humain. Ils ne sont plus perfection, ils ne sont plus une seule entité. Mais ils s'étendent ensemble comme un portrait balayé par un clair de lune, tremblant d'une respiration trop profonde, leurs corps reflétant encore les dernières traces du plaisir ; assouvi mais non heureux, trop conscient du sentiment de perte et de vide.

Ils se regardent l'un l'autre, et un rayon de lune argenté dans le vert verdoyant. Et, impulsivement, il fait ce qui est très probablement la chose la plus tendre de la nuit.

Il balaye doucement les mèches couleur corbeau et effleure légèrement son visage d'une main tremblante. Puis, fermant les yeux, il se penche lentement et dépose un simple baiser sur son front.

Il le tient là pour un bref moment, mais le garçon aux cheveux sombres peut sentir la brûlure du baiser dans les profondeurs de son être. C'est pourtant un geste simple, mais si intense dans sa simplicité, parce qu'il n'a rien à voir avec la convoitise et tout à voir avec l'autre. Il est doux et passager, tout comme les émotions tacites de leurs cœurs déloyaux.

Ils savent que ce moment ne peut durer toujours, il n'est pas possible d'arrêter la progression du soleil qui voit venir le jour. Quand l'aube apparaît inévitablement, ses doigts roses striant le ciel, le moment se terminera, se fanant ne laissant qu'une place dans leur mémoire. Cependant, comme la musique, elle restera dans les cavités de leur être, jouant maintes et maintes fois le morceau comme elle s'harmonisera avec la mélodie de leurs âmes. Comme la musique, elle leur parle. Et ils savent que ce ne sera pas long avant que la musique et le clair de lune les rappellent à leurs sensations, à l'accomplissement, à l'émotion, à la passion et à la perfection.

Ils savent que ça ne durera pas toujours, mais pour l'instant c'est assez. Et ils s'étendent là dans l'obscurité du clair de lune, enveloppés dans le silence. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne veulent offrir le texte pour leur chanson. Comme la musique, ils n'ont pas besoin de mots.


End file.
